Eternity Is Forever And A Day
by Cloud Shadow
Summary: Krad, Dai, Dark & Sato all end up at the same boarding school for different reasons. Krad wonders why the boy from his dreams looks so much like Dai and everyone wonders about the mysterious pendants that all the boys have had since... forever.
1. Chapter 1: Seeing Red

**Eternity is Forever and a Day.**

**There's an angel in my mirror.**

**Hey everyone! I just want you all to know this is my first fan fiction that I've posted, and I hope you all enjoy. I welcome constructive criticism with open arms as long as it isn't a flame. There is a big difference between a flame and helpful advice. **

**So on to the story! Please read and review.**

**Warning: shenonai themes and might cross into yaoi in later chapters. You have been warned so don't complain.**

Thought/dreaming: _italics_

_Chapter 1: Holy. Shit. _

……………………………………**_Satoshi………….…………………………….._**

Green and yellow leaves falling dejectedly to the earths embrace, blue skies tinged crimson making ready for twilights patrol, the pastel purples and vivid greens of the early spring flowers, the yellowy gold fingers of the sun as it clawed at the land in a desperate bid to stay ahead of the darkness before finally retreating to give way to Lady Night. All these were impressions received by the 11 yr old blue-haired boy staring out the window of a speeding train, the world flashing by... without him. As the boy sat there he thought _'I should be used to it by now… I guess the truth is it'll always hurt… to be abandoned.' _Even as he was thinking this the train driver announced "Next stop Wallami platform" _'Great' _he thought sarcastically _'just a taxi ride away and I'll be at Wallami Boarding School, I hope it's not as bad as I imagine…'_

………………………………**..Krads P.O.V………………………………………….. **

_A shock of red floated by. I reached out my hand to touch it, trying desperately to grasp it. I didn't even know what I was reaching for; I just knew I had to reach it. I failed to grab hold of the red… thing? I didn't even know if it was alive or not._

_I only notice know that I am actually careening down a great river. When I finally come to a stop I am lying on a sandy bank near a small forest._

_I lie there, spluttering, for a while; time has no meaning now. And then I notice it. The red thing, for which I had so foolishly risked my life for, by plunging into the violent rampaging torrents of the river to save, is on the edge of the bank bobbing in and out of the water. I scramble to it; not wanting to lose it again._

_I pull it completely on to the bank, before I get a good look at it. I look up and gasp. There lying next to me was a body. A human body. I turn it over so can get a look, as I gaze at the boy in my arms I take in the perfection of the boy. He is slim and beautiful in every way. I now notice that it was his hair that I had seen drifting down the river. I rush to take in as much details of the boy as possible. His hands are scarred and burnt, his arms and leg are covered in deep gouges and bruises, his eyes are familiar…_

………………………………**Normal P.O.V………………………………………….**

"… ime?" he was awoken from his dream by a very concerned looking, violet eyed beauty; He is slim yet at the same time masculine and seems to radiate energy and mischief and his healthy lilac-coloured hair (that **_is_** natural) falls just past his shoulders while spiking out at the front. All in all it completed the overly clichéd 'bad boy' look. While still effectively showing off Darks 'feminine' side, with a black vest with white trimmings and a purple and blue pendant on a metal chain that rather resembled a pair of outstretched wings; one wing being amethyst the other sapphire, there was a pattern encrypted into the jewelled wings that seemed to almost resemble letters of an forgotten ancient language. Krad had a similar pendant but with slight differences; his wings were incrusted with the jewels topaz and ruby and had different styled encryptions scratched into the smooth surfaces; his being more twisted and swirly while Darks was more straight and orderly. The boys had no idea where or who they had gotten them from. Their mother when questioned either gave very vague non-committing answers or changed the topic entirely.

"Wad...dye…wend? Gah… too…early…" _Damn you Dark it's way to **early**…_

When Krad finally woke-up enough to form a recognisable sentence he scowled at his younger brother.

"What do you want?" he growled (A/N. hehehe… he growled, sorry I really wanted to write growled for some reason…o.0 god only knows why…)

"You should really wake-up _**before** _you start talking you dumbass. Anyway, I **_said_** do you know what their planning to punish us with this time? I think we finally went over board doing…that…" Dark started musing and mumbling to himself about finding potatoes in a cabbage patch and for some reason a cabbage in a… cabbage patch? Dark you moron…

"Who? Doing what? When? Punish?!" Despite Darks extreme irritation at the obvious questions, he let it slide and answered anyway.

"Mum and Robert. Us being caught in… compromising positions… with men. Yesterday- you weren't that drunk you can't remember, were you? Mum and Robert concocting some genius plan to torture us."

Their real father had died when dark was two and Krad was three. Eight months later their mother had re-married, to Robert. The boys had never forgiven their Mother, even though they were now fourteen years older.

It wasn't that they didn't like Robert on the contrary they liked him better then their mother, it was just that he wasn't **_their_** father.

Once when Dark had called their mother a slut, saying she hadn't even waited a year to marry again and didn't give a shit about their deceased father worse yet he had even blamed her for their father's horrific death. As a result she had slammed a vase across Darks head. He never regained the feeling in the left half of his face.

Suddenly Dark sobered up. "Anyway, they're planning on sending us to **boarding school!**_"_

This caught Krads undivided attention.

Only two words were uttered before Krad charged out of the room and stormed down the stairs to his mother.

"Holy. Shit."

**I'm really sorry I wanted to put more in the chapter but then I would've just screwed it and I like the way it ends. So anyway bye for now and I will love you more if you review.**

**Much peace and randomness to you all. **


	2. Chapter 2: Seeing Gods

**Take note I am Australian and spell things differently e.g. mum instead of mom. **

**I'm sorry to those of you who reviewed asking for a quick update but, Christmas hollies, you know?**

**Now enjoy the show. Or story, whatever you want to call it...**

_Chapter two: seeing gods._

**_Daisuke P.O.V._**

I stared at the ceiling trying hard not to yawn. I'd been waiting in this office for over an hour now, the secretary had told me to sit, and then the principal would see me as soon as he was done with another student. That was now an hour and thirteen minutes ago. That kid must be in some serious shit, that or the principal had forgotten him… Come to think of it that was actually quite likely…

Man this is boring! Suddenly two gorgeous boys entered the lavish secretary's office. They almost looked the same and had the same kind of auras- yes I can see auras- yet they were complete opposites; sunshine and shadow. One can not exist without the other… yes strange thoughts to have but I was so bored my imagination was working overtime.

The blonde haired angel that shone with a kind of overpowering radiance turned my way and I nearly melted at how hot he was- yes I am a guy and I am drooling over another guy but I'm not gay merely bisexual. Some people might say this isn't right or healthy or some other bullshit, but I really don't give a shit what they think.

As he walked towards me I swear he was smirking at me with a predatory glint in his eyes. I sighed; well at least this should be interesting. I watched him as he strolled towards me, I was trying to put on my best down-syndrome puppy look- I never let people know what I really think like, and no one knows how narcissistic and intelligent I really am. I find that their ignorance amuses me. They think I'm all innocent and dumb like a duck that's been dropped on its head by an over eager child. The only person who ever knew _me_ is now dead, so I suppose that makes me dead in a way if nobody knows who I am. Alright morbid thoughts stopping… now! Good think abut the sexy guy standing in front of you…

I suddenly got the feeling that I knew this man. (A/N. He's 17 so I'm calling him a man.) But couldn't for the life of me figure out from where I knew him.

Just as I was about to open my mouth to speak, the office door slammed open and out stepped another beauty (A/N. guess who?) looking royally pissed off. Holy Shit! How many sex Gods does this school have?! By now I was this- holds fingers a centimetre apart- close to jumping them and having my way with each and every single one of the ridiculously hot guys. But of course that was not going to happen because I'd get into trouble on my first day and they'd call my Mummy and we don't want that now do we? And the answer to that of course, is no, because then Mummy Dearest would become upset with me… again, and she'd sink even further into her depression. So **_I_** unfortunately, would not be jumping anyone any time soon. Sigh; the things I do for Mummy.

Suddenly the secretary decided to pipe up at that moment – she'd been sitting there ignoring everyone- and half shrieked half squeaked at them "Mr Saeheara will see you all now."

Huh? He'd see us _all_? Does she mean the blonde-sex-on-legs, tall-dark-and-handsome, so-straight-he's-gay _and_ me all to see the principle?

Yummy…

_**HAH! Cliffy!...sort of…**_

**_Sorry for the short chappie my darlings but I thought t was a good place to leave it, well that and writers block… (--)" _**

……………………………………………………………………………………..

This is a little extra that I was going to put in somewhere but didn't. I hope it makes up for the short chappie.

Dark stared at his brother surprised that he had actually just RANTED. Krad ranted… it took a few minutes for that to sink in before Dark managed to squeal "Oh my God! You sooo just ranted! Oh my God! Oh my God! I'm never EVER going to forget this moment. EVER," he jumped up and down excitedly.

Krad winced from the VERY high pitched squeal. He glared at Dark to shut up "firstly that was not a rant. Secondly you mention it to no one. It was not a rant. Thirdly why the hell were you squealing like a…a yaoi fan girl?"

"You ranted.' Dark explained in that 'duh?' kind of voice.

"And that has anything to do with you squealing because…?" Krad momentarily forgot to deny ranting.

Dark just stared at him incredulous like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Dark decided to take pity on his brother and so elaborated his explanation "I was squealing because you ranted which it clearly states in the Holy Book of Ceros gives me the right to squeal."

Krad groaned, _why did dark have to bring that damn book up again?!_

When they were seven they had decided to make a club (as little boy's do.) and so of course needed set rules, Dark, of course, had written most of them. That book had haunted Krad ever since with its stupid rules which Dark refused to forget (because he knew how much it annoyed Krad.)


End file.
